


Gather Ye Rosebuds

by Nightwrite20



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Just Jim and Maggie Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwrite20/pseuds/Nightwrite20
Summary: What if Maggie answered the door?
Relationships: Jim Harper/Maggie Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Gather Ye Rosebuds

Jim rang up to Maggie’s apartment and paced nervously while he waited for her to answer. Maybe this is a bad idea, he thought. What if Don is up there? What if Lisa is? 

“Yes?” Maggie’s voice comes over the intercom. Jim hesitates. But if he’s going to gather those rosebuds, it’s now or never. 

“It’s Jim.” He says.

“Oh, ok,” Maggie sounds puzzled, “come on up.” 

Please don’t let anyone else be here, he thinks as he climbs the steps. Especially not Lisa. No, especially not Don. Actually, he isn’t sure which would be worse. He knows there is a Salsa Night that Lisa likes to go to on Fridays, so he is hoping she is there tonight. And it’s only 11:45, he realizes. Don’s show only ended 45 minutes ago. Would he have had time to get here? Or maybe he is with Jenna! Jim finds himself getting angry. He had signed for the flowers that morning, and hated keeping the secret from Maggie. He didn’t want to see her hurt, but couldn’t believe Don would treat her like this.

By now Jim is at the door to Maggie’s apartment. He takes a deep breath and knocks. A second later, Maggie opens the door. 

“Hey!” She says, “what are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

“No, no, it’s fine, I just...I think...” why didn’t I rehearse this? he thinks. He had thought it would be romantic to just wing it but now he has no idea what to say. He decides to buy himself a little time. “Can I come in?”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry,” Maggie steps back and he comes in the door. “Lisa’s not here. She’s at salsa night.”

“Oh good.”

Maggie give him a strange look.

“I mean, actually, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh, ok.” Her voice is puzzled, but curious. “Come sit down.” She sits on the futon and he takes the chair across from her. “Sorry it’s so hot in here. Something is wrong with our air conditioner. Don is going to try to fix it-“

“Oh shit, Don is here?” 

“No...” Maggie gives him another puzzled look. “He is going to come after his show but he’s not here yet.” She glances at her watch and shrugs. “He should be here soon...I think.” 

Jim hates hearing the uncertainty in her voice. She deserves a boyfriend who will show up when he says he will, who will make her a priority. Then again, he hopes that this time, Don will take his time. He realizes that if is he is going to gather any rosebuds tonight, he had better act fast. 

“Maggie,” he blurts out. “I like you. I know... I mean, this may not be the best time, and you’re with Don, but, the truth is, I like you. And I just wanted you to know.” 

Maggie just stares at him, eyes wide. 

“Like I said,” he continues, “it’s not the best time and it’s awkward with Don and Lisa and work and everything, so maybe it’s totally inappropriate and I understand that-“ wait, he realizes, am I trying to talk her out of this? 

“No,” he shakes his head. “That doesn’t matter. Maggie, I like you. I know I’m not expressing it very well but I do. And I also realize I am not sure what to say next. I should have read that poem again-“

To stop his rambling, Maggie kisses him. And of course, he kisses her back. They both forget about Don and Lisa (for now) because there is definitely, as Maggie would say, “a love connection.” This surprises no one, except for (a little bit) Maggie.


End file.
